The present studies on the properties of the bingo model will be largely completed at the end of the current fiscal year. The objective in the second year will be to develop the appropriate statistical procecedures, representing the hazard parameters of the bingo model as a linear combination of covariables. The maximum likelihood procedure will be developed in detail, capitalizing on the monotonicity of the relationships and the invariance properties of the MLE. Standard numerical solutions with approximate (lower bound) estimates of the variances and covariances. A computer program will be developed which is elastic enough to accommodate various subroutines accommodating peculiarities of logical structure. For instance, in our inbred populations use will require explicit modifications for inbreeding. The program will be tested out against limited data. We will start the housekeeping activities on the three sets of data we plan to analyze in the third year of this study.